


Forbidden

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Angels Are Known, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angels are Property, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Castiel/Winchesters, Collared Castiel, Dubious Morality, Gags, Grooming, M/M, Objectification, Older Castiel, Owner John Winchester, Owner Mary Winchester, Past Castiel/Other(s), Past Gangbang, Secret Relationship, Sex Slave Castiel, Sexual Grooming, Sigils, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slave Castiel, Teen Dean, Top Castiel, Top Other(s), Underage - Freeform, dubcon, forbidden relationship, noncon, past public sex, past spit roasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: It had been centuries since he’d been free. Centuries of owner after owner using him as they saw fit before a new owner would take him on. The Winchesters were a breath of fresh air after centuries of owners seeing him as nothing more than a warm body to use and later sale.





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> The original version was written for one prompt but I then combined that with another prompt and this is the result.

Castiel wore a collar that rested snug against his neck and it would never come off. It was a sign of his slavery, a way to ensure that his grace was contained and the mark hanging in the front was a way to show who he was bound to. At the moment that was the Winchester family. The sigil covered collars kept angels from harming those humans who owned them and were used as a mark of ownership. It had been centuries since he’d been free. Centuries of owner after owner using him as they saw fit before a new owner would take him on. It would continue that way for the rest of his existence because the collars were permanent and an angel only stopped serving when they were put down.

Some used angels as household servants, some as pets and others preferred to get lost in their bodies, fucking and fucking and fucking, without a single care to how the angel felt. It wasn’t until recently that Castiel had been purchased by a family at act mainly as a servant instead of being purchased by an owner to only be a warm set of holes to be used frequently like every owner prior to the Winchesters.

The Winchesters rarely utilized him like that.

His looks had ensured exactly what humans wanted him for and it was hardly ever any kind of labor other than being a warm toy to use for pleasure and release. Castiel could still remember the first time he hadn’t belonged to one or two owners. He’d been owned by a heavily populated city in the south and had spent well over a decade simply strapped down in the public square for public use along with ten other angels. They had hosed him out once a day and hosed him off once every few days but he hadn’t left that one spot, ass always on offer and mouth constantly held open with a ring-gag, until he’d been purchased by someone who wanted an angel to warm their bed.

He’d been owned in such a way eight times over the centuries but each time he’d been subjected to public use longer and longer after that first time. The Winchesters were a paradise compared to that and Castiel savored his time owned by them.

Castiel glanced out of the window as he tugged at the collar around his throat and felt the sigils flare in warning. It wasn’t uncommon to see an angel on the end of a leash out in public or being taken roughly by their owner or even strapped down for public use but Mary was firmly against that kind of treatment. He wondered if she knew how many had used him and how unusual her kindness was considered.

Instead she treated Castiel, _their angel_ , with kindness. She encouraged her sons to do the same and in return Castiel was quick to comply with the requests of his current owners. He helped around the Winchester home, went with Mary to the Farmers’ Market for shopping and occasionally he was utilized to watch the home when both of the adults left. A few times she had coaxed him between her legs on a particularly stressful day and requested pleasure.

Sometimes he warmed the Winchesters’ bed. John Winchester had taken him multiple times and Mary preferred his mouth on her until she’d come multiple times.

But she wasn’t aware of the _relationship_ their pet angel had created with her oldest son. Her barely sixteen year old son. She didn’t know that the much older angel pressed Dean against walls, hitched his body up, as he easily fucked him against the wall with barely contained moans. She didn’t know that Castiel relished pushing into the tight, hot little hole of her eldest and fucking until pleasure was singing through his suppressed grace.

No one knew that Castiel had watched the gorgeous green eyed boy grow and had carefully taught him how to be _good_ for Castiel. They didn’t know that he had groomed Dean to be eager and obedient. He enjoyed the way that Dean would slide himself down on his long, thick cock, taking every single inch, before riding Castiel and moaning brokenly at the feeling of teeth biting against the bare skin of his neck.

Dean was a blessedly fast learner, though in angel terms considered a fledgling just coming into season for breeding, and Castiel hadn’t enjoyed anything for himself in centuries. He was always the one bent over, shoved down and fucked until his hole was gaping, leaking the release of his owner or whoever his owner had shared him with, until the Winchesters who treated him kindly even when using him for pleasure.

Now he had a young, soft little human who released the sweetest sounds eagerly trained to take his cock and not breathe a word of it.

The end of another day had fallen and the house was dark, silent, as Castiel easily moved through the darkened home towards the room at the end of the hallway. His hand curled around the doorknob and carefully opened it to step into the darkened room.

He could see the outline of a body under the sheets and started pulling off his clothes, soft fabrics Mary Winchester had given him, before he carefully folded them and placed them on the chair in Dean’s room. His wings flared briefly as he breathed in the scent of Dean and a small smile stole over his features as he closed the distance.

It was nice to get to bury himself in a warm body and fuck at the end of another day serving the humans who owned him.

One of his hands reached out to brush through soft hair and a soft sigh escaped Dean as he blinked open bright green eyes. “Hey Cas.” The young human allowed himself to be hauled up by Castiel and shifted until he was pressed against Castiel’s chest, straddling Castiel’s lap. “Warm.” Dean rubbed his cheek against Castiel and sighed at the brush of feathers against his skin.

Castiel marveled at how well he’d trained this particular human. It had been luck that Dean was one of those humans eager and desperate to please. He was quick to obey his parents and just as quick to obey Castiel despite Castiel being a slave. Castiel knew a large part of it was that he looked like an older human and Dean had been taught to respect his elders.

He watched Dean sighing against him. Castiel knew his feathers were soft and warm, shielding when there was no one to see, and let Dean nuzzle against him. “Hello Dean.” He dropped a kiss on the teenager’s head, a little reward for his eagerness, and nuzzled the soft hair there. It was something angels enjoyed doing with their partners, scent marking each other and pressing close, before coupling for pleasure or fucking for the purpose of breeding.

It was harder to breed a male human but grace allowed for changes and youth made a human more easily altered to carry fledglings. They would put him down if he bred Dean, they would put him down for doing any of the countless acts he’d enjoyed or he'd spend his existence somewhere worse then being offered for public use but Castiel was careful not to get caught and Dean eager to please.

Owners could do with their angel as they pleased but an angel could not, under any circumstances, do what he was doing with Dean. It was illegal. The punishment was death or, in the event the angel was desirable, permanent public use in a heavily populated area.

Castiel guided Dean back down so he could tug off the boxers Dean was wearing and a smile tugged at his lips when he felt the plug nestled between Dean’s cheeks. He’d had the boy purchase several different items and he was pleased Dean had prepared for him.

“I wanted to be ready for you. Wanted to be _good_.” Dean’s lips brushed against Castiel’s bare chest and Dean sighed as Castiel’s warm hand closed down around his small, soft cock. It was nice being on this end of it. Having a human servicing _him_ and Castiel not forced to debase himself for his owner’s enjoyment. To have his own, secret little toy to fuck and use when his owners were not looking was a heady feeling. A silent way to get back at centuries of slavery and vigorous use.

He had centuries of observing humans to know exactly how to train and groom one into being a willing, eager to please toy. The effort he'd put into grooming Dean paid off each time he slipped his cock into the young human's ass and fucked the teenager until he found release.

Castiel kept touching Dean, wishing he had full access to his grace, as he used his other hand to get the lube Dean had left in the bedside table at his order. He slicked his hand up and started to slowly tease Dean to full hardness until Dean’s breathing started to come quick, puffing against his bare skin and hitching whines escaped. “You would be a beautiful angel. You would be beautiful in flight before you were caught, fucked and bred. Swollen with fledglings over and over.” Castiel’s voice came out soft as he watched Dean gripping his arms and rocking on his lap in time with each of his strokes. “With a soul so bright it is a wonder you weren’t born with grace but then you’d be collared and no doubt full of your owner’s cock instead of mine.”

The words had Dean flushing as he moved his hips forward and soft moans escaped. “We wouldn’t be in the same family.” Dean managed as Castiel’s hand fell away so he could start tugging on Dean’s plug. It was the larger one, an impressively thick end, that kept Dean open. He placed it on the bed beside them and using one hand he easily lifted Dean so the other could hold his cock in place.

It pressed against Dean’s prepared hole, pressing past the first ring of muscle, as Dean started to sink down with more of those soft noises of pleasure. “Some families have more than one.” Castiel reminded him lowly even if the thought of Dean being so close as a fellow angel and not having to worry about the punishment of death if he were to breed him. Even if that were the case their owner would just sell any fledgling he gave Dean and it was a waste of time to imagine such things.

For now he would enjoy getting to use the soft, malleable human as often as possible until he was sold to the next owner and would, without a doubt, be used _the proper way_ once again. The infrequent use he received wasn’t considered normal for an angel considered desirable. Eventually the Winchesters would either someone would make a high enough offer or something that else would happen that would see him changing to a new owner.

He’d almost lost track of how many had offered the Winchesters money for the right to use him or own him. At some point, needing the money for their children or for something else, he would be sold and the small pleasurable reprieve he'd found in Dean's pliant little body would be gone.

“Yeah and some families use them.” Dean didn’t know that his parents used him sometimes, “Some abuse them.” Dean shifted and groaned at the stretch as Castiel bottomed out inside him. Castiel knew that Dean could feel every single inch and relished the way Dean rolled his hips slightly to enjoy the feeling.

“Yours doesn’t abuse me.” Castiel easily avoided the first comment as he stroked a hand down Dean’s back and grinned at the shiver it caused as he watched Dean. He could easily see Dean in the darkness and the teenager was beautiful. “I didn’t come in here to discuss this.” It was a slight reprimand and he could see Dean look down. He shifted and reached into the drawer to grab the large ball-gag he’d had Dean buy with the plug and lube. “Open.”

Dean leaned forward and pressed their lips together, running a hand through Castiel’s hair, before he pulled back. He obediently opened his mouth and Castiel pushed the gag in, secured it, and nodded.

A sigh escaped when Castiel went back to lazily teasing Dean’s small cock and then squeezing his soft balls. Dean jerked and whined into his gag, eyes wide and pupils blown, as his ass tightened down deliciously on Castiel’s aching cock. The muffled cry that escaped next when Castiel rubbed at Dean’s taut rim and worked a finger inside alongside his cock had him leaning forward to meet Dean’s dazed eyes.

“Remember we’re not alone in the house. I could be sent away for doing this my owners’ son and I know you want to be good for me. Don’t you?” Dean nodded shakily, eye wide, as Castiel’s hands shifted and went to his hips.

The thrusts and movements were lazily, Castiel always careful to make sure they didn’t make too much noise when someone else was in the house, as they moved together and pressed close. He knew Dean enjoyed the feeling of his strength, how he was careful at the same time even if Dean didn't know it was so he didn't draw attention to him using Dean for his own enjoyment, as he maneuvered Dean and fucked up into him.

He preferred the times that he was home watching the house and Dean was the only other living thing inside. Those were the times he could bend his owner’s teenage son over and take him from behind roughly as many times as he could, until Dean’s little hole gaped and leaked, without worry of being heard.

Those were the times he imagined _breeding_ Dean until his belly swelled and his ass was ruined.

Castiel came first, wings arched high, as he gripped Dean’s hips and emptied himself inside with a low pleasured groan of enjoyment. A few seconds passed while Dean rolled his hips on top of him until Castiel’s hand started to work him over quickly. Castiel applied the perfect pressure, teasing near the tip of Dean’s cock, before he could feel Dean clenching around him and warm come spilled onto his hand as he stroked Dean through it.

“Mine. My good little human.” He licked his hand clean and dragged Dean close as the boy nuzzled against him. He had to be careful not to leave evidence and Castiel reluctantly pulled Dean off of his softening cock, pressed the plug back inside to keep his come from leaking out, before he tucked Dean under his sheets. A soft kiss of thanks was pressed against Dean’s forehead, positive reinforcement worked wonders with this young human, and his fingers brushed through soft hair as a sleepy mumble escaped. Careful touches always went a long way with Dean. “Goodnight, Dean.”

Castiel watched Dean drift off to sleep before he cleaned up and redressed himself. He hesitated in leaving Dean, still feeling need and want simmering through him as instincts pulsed through his restrained grace, but instead of turning back and pushing back into Dean’s pliant body he silently slipped from the room and went to the small room he’d been given to spend the nights in.

The Winchesters were leaving for a trip soon and Sam planned to stay with a friend. He would have plenty of time to sate his instinct to mate soon enough. Castiel was still riding the high of pleasure he’d taken from Dean’s pliant, eager body when John visited him and had him assume position in the middle of his bed: face down and ass up.

He focused on the memory of Dean’s tight, hot hole wrapped round him as John’s thick cock pushed into his ass and his owner started to fuck him into the mattress with grunts of pleasure. The headboard banged dully against the wall and the mattress creaked with each powerful snap of John's hips as he lost himself in the rhythmic pump of his cock inside Castiel's ass. Being fucked during this time, when the mating instinct was raising its head, had the sigils on his collar working double time to keep him weak and compliant.

It wasn't a surprise that one of his owners wanted to use him before going away for a short trip. A few times he'd accompanied John on trips when Mary couldn't go but not this time. This time she was going and he was going to be alone with Dean. This trip he was going to be the one getting to fuck a pliant body and pump it full of his come. The thought of using their teenage son over and over while they were away helped him as John used him greedily.

**Author's Note:**

> If only Mary and John knew what was happening in their own home. Training an impressionable human into basically being your own sex slave? Tsk tsk Castiel. This one has, technically two versions, as I'd written it first with the original prompt and then changed it when I received a similar prompt that had several interesting differences (it made more sense to combine them then have two separate but very similar fics). I tagged it Castiel/Winchesters in the additional tags since that part is so small and I didn't want to post in the John/Cas & Cas/Mary tags and get those shippers hopes up. This also isn't meant to be a happy ending kind of fic: Castiel is very much a slave (he has been for centuries) and he has been sexually grooming Dean to basically be a toy for him to use in secret. Not a good or healthy relationship (also a very illegal one).
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Remember comments are motivation for continuing to write and post fanfics!


End file.
